Home for the Holidays
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Zechs and Noin celebrate the Mars Terraforming Project's first Christmas.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is set after Endless Waltz.

* * *

**Home for the Holidays**

Noin let out a frustrated sigh and dug back through her dresser. Whoever had come up with the idea that everyone should dress up for Christmas should be shot. It wasn't like the Mars Terraforming Project was a bastion of high society. But no, the program director had decided that for their first Christmas here on Mars they should go all out in celebrating. And that meant formal attire. It wasn't as if Noin had nothing to wear. There were a few things in her closet that would fit the bill. It was just such a hassle.

Dressing up meant having to deal with things like stockings and high heels. Noin was more comfortable in her coveralls. Despite the fact that she had been born to nobility, she had spent most of her life in the military. Typically the only time she wore anything that would be termed 'girly' it was for an audience of one, and the clothes often didn't survive the night. Causal things such as sundresses didn't bother her much, but Noin was never comfortable in a fancy dress.

Still, she didn't have any choice in the matter, and there might be some advantages to it in the end. After digging out a matching set of underthings and garter belt, Noin checked through her wardrobe options once again. There were all of two dresses that would suit the event. In the end, Noin chose the wine colored, tea length dress. She wasn't in the mood for long hems, and the color almost matched the season. There was a pair of heels that weren't that painful that would go with it as well.

A matching pearl necklace and pair of earrings completed the outfit. Thankfully, her short haircut removed the need to do anything other than run a comb through her raven locks. Noin nodded at her reflection and decided to go find her partner. Knowing Zechs, he too was probably putting off the formal wear until the last minute. Of course, it didn't help that she had taken over their bedroom to get ready while he was in the shower.

Ten minutes later, Zechs was dressed and ready save for a tie, which he refused to wear. She didn't blame him, and truthfully, he looked more than presentable. He also seemed to like her dress very much. Noin chalked that up to its deep v neck. She smiled to herself as they made their way to the colony's main hall. They were most likely going to have a private Christmas celebration after the party tonight. It was so nice not to have to worry about keeping their relationship quiet.

The hall had been decorated for the season. Red and green covered almost every inch of the room, and a ten foot tree had been set up. Noin carefully scanned the room for mistletoe. There was only one person she was willing to get caught under it with, and it never hurt to be prepared. With Zechs' arm wrapped around her waist, they joined the rest of the project team members. First would be the speeches, and then they would get to the fun part of the party.

The director of the project stepped up onto the make shift stage they had built. He smiled at everyone and launched into his speech. Noin ignored him for the most part. She'd heard many similar speeches and was used to tuning them out. Instead, Noin leaned back against Zechs. This would be their first real Christmas together. Last year had been too crazy to count. Her only regret was that Zechs wouldn't get a chance to share the holiday with his little sister. The siblings could use a holiday together to really get to know one another without the threat of impending doom hanging over them.

Zechs nudged her as the speech was coming to a close, and Noin returned to her attention to the director just in time to hear:

"…and we have a special guest this evening to help us celebrate: Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian."

There was applause as Relena appeared on the stage in a pretty green dress. Noin didn't know whether to applaud with the rest or break into giggles because of the look on Zechs' face. As the party really started, Noin made her way through the crowd towards the young diplomat. Relena looked up from her conversation with the project director and blinked.

"Miss Noin? Brother?"

"Merry Christmas, Relena." Noin beamed. "What do you think of your project so far?"

Relena took a few moments to get over her surprise, but once they started talking about the terraforming project, she lost more of the shyness she usually had around her brother. Noin was pleased to see Heero lurking in the shadows in a Preventer uniform. She let the two Peacecraft siblings chat, hoping that they would have a chance to get to know one another.

"Enjoying working for the Preventers?"

Heero made a noncommittal noise. Noin just laughed and pulled him onto the dance floor. She could always get her time with Zechs later in the evening, and she didn't want Zechs and Relena interrupted right now. Heero was about the only person that would distract the girl right now. So she and Heero danced awhile, had some eggnog, and danced some more. About halfway through their fourth or fifth dance, Zechs cut in on them.

"I think my sister is getting jealous. You might want to go dance with her."

Zechs pulled her a little closer as they swayed to the strains of a familiar Christmas tune and swooped in for a kiss. Noin just smiled up at him.

"Well, we're not exactly home the holidays, but I think it'll do. Maybe next year we can visit your sister instead of the other way around."

He nuzzled her nose. "Don't you know, darling? My home is wherever you are."

They spent the rest of the evening dancing and watching Relena attempt to drag Heero under the mistletoe. Noin was content. The only present she needed was having Zechs here with her. Of course knowing Zechs, he had probably gotten her something anyway. Both of his presents were currently hidden in her underwear drawer. She knew he would enjoy the first edition of _Mansfield Park_, and they would most likely would both enjoy the red negligee. As it approached midnight, someone started singing Silent Night, and soon the entire group singing along.

When they finally left the hall together, the stars were bright in the Martian sky. Zechs held her close as the two of them made their way towards their shared quarters, and Noin smiled. Perhaps it wasn't a perfect Christmas, but it was the definitely the best one she had since childhood.


End file.
